


Podfic Cover Art: Life Sentence

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author's Summary: “Sit down,” the doctor said. He took blood, three vials filling up dark red. “Any medical conditions?”“No,” Dom said, and then his mouth kept going and said, “What if I want to volunteer for bonding?”The doctor peered at him over the glasses. “Do you want to volunteer for bonding?”It hung in the air. Dom felt it like a noose around his throat, squeezing. Twenty-five to life. “Yeah,” he said.





	Podfic Cover Art: Life Sentence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life Sentence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956503) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 
  * Inspired by [Life Sentence by Astolat [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439999) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314). 




End file.
